1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a light emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, light emitting devices including light emitting elements, such as light emitting diodes, have been used in various applications and market demand requires the provision of light emitting elements at lower costs. For meeting such demand, for example, JP 2017-076719 A describes that a plurality of light emitting elements are mounted on a base member, a plurality of the mounted light emitting elements are covered with a resin sheet, the resin sheet is softened to fill gaps between the light emitting elements, and the base member and the resin sheet are cut at portions between the light emitting elements, to manufacture light emitting devices.
In addition, market and technological demands require that lower cost light emitting devices have a reduced size and a reduced weight. Also, in applications where a plurality of light emitting elements are arranged on a base member and cutting is required to manufacture light emitting devices, such cutting must be performed accurately. Generally, the cutting positions are set with reference to an alignment mark provided on the base member, and accordingly it is necessary to accurately recognize the position of an alignment mark at the time the cutting is performed.